


ease my mind

by daringyounggrayson



Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Batman Bingo, Dick Grayson is Robin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daringyounggrayson/pseuds/daringyounggrayson
Summary: Bruce gets hurt on patrol and Dick blames himself. Without thinking, he finds himself running into the woods, deep in a panic attack. Knowing he needs help and that everyone at the manor is too busy keeping Bruce alive, he calls the first person that comes to mind: Roy.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Roy Harper
Series: Batman Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	ease my mind

**Author's Note:**

> dbakeiro said: Panic attack+Dick&Roy darlin' (✿ꈍ。 ꈍ✿) 
> 
> Content Warning: Panic attack

Sometimes he messes up, and other times, he really, _really_ messes up and nearly gets Bruce killed. Right now, it’s the latter. And Dick is standing there, with figurative blood on his hands as Alfred and Leslie try to clean up Dick’s mess.

He runs.

He’s deep in the woods surrounding the manor by the time he realizes he never put shoes on. Alfred had sent him to the showers as soon as he knew Dick wasn’t hiding a life-threatening injury, so at least he wasn’t wearing his Robin uniform. 

Exhausted, he sits down against a tree and lets himself cry, the image of Bruce’s unmoving and bleeding body fresh in his mind. _He’d done that_. If he’d just listened, followed orders, maybe Bruce would be okay. 

That’s about when Dick realizes his face is going numb and his breath is coming in short, violent gasps. He knows what this is, knows that he needs help and can’t ask Alfred or Leslie without risking hurting Bruce even more.

He pulls out his phone, grateful he’d thought to grab it, and dials the first person he thinks of: Roy.

He picks up on the second ring. “Hey, short pants. Isn’t it past your bedtime?”

Dick can’t get a word in, just keep gasping.

“Dick? Hey, take a breath. What happened? Are you hurt?” Roy asks, urgent.

“I can’t, I can’t,” Dick finally sputters into the phone, seemingly unable to tell Roy what “he can’t” or why he called. He clutches his hair with his free hand, pulling it hard. 

“Can’t what? You need to tell me what’s happening, or else I’m going to track your location and send Wally after you. I’m serious.”

“Bruce,” Dick chokes out. “I messed up, he’s hurt.” Dick gasps. “I can’t, I can’t _breathe_.”

“Woah, woah,” Roy says. “Where are you? Do you need a med evac? Are you hurt too?”

“No,” Dick says and keeps gasping.

“Then what—oh.” Dick can hear the clicking of keys on Roy’s end. “A panic attack?”

 _Yes_ , he’d like to confirm.

“I’m going to walk you through a breathing exercise, okay?”

Dick doesn’t respond, but Roy doesn’t wait for him to, just walks him through it. Soon the numbness in Dick’s face has stopped and he can breathe again. He’s covered in a sheen of sweat though, and he shakes violently every now and then.

“Thanks,” he tells Roy. “Sorry if I scared you.”

“No worries. And anytime, seriously,” Roy tells him. “Are you feeling better?”

“I think so.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Roy asks.

An image of Bruce—on a gurney now, but still because of him—flashes through his mind. “No. Uh, distraction?”

“Alright, so I think I found the absolute dumbest reality TV show the other day.”

Dick listens to Roy talk about TV, remembering then that Roy got a concussion a few days ago and has probably been stuck on the couch since. He stays on the phone until the sun starts to rise between the trees and he gets a text from Alfred that Bruce is out of surgery. He thanks Roy and says goodbye, then he heads back to the manor to sit by Bruce’s bedside until he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comment and kudos are always appreciated <3
> 
> [tumblr](https://daringyounggrayson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
